Goddess of Peace
by psy123in2
Summary: Original myth story which relates to multiple personalities and personal development.


This is a class assignment that students create an original mythology in the style of Homeric myth, which relates to the topic in psychology, personality theory, and psychological truth in life. Using the similar concept of "Athena's Birth", I created an original story including issue of multiple personality and personal development through birth order.

Goddess of Peace – PSY 123 IN2 –

In the ancient Greek, there was a goddess of peace, Simon. Simon's birth was the best pleasure to his mother and father. When his father was still "official" goddess, he represented the goddess of power. He created male dominant society. He made a while world in its perfection. He reached the highest point of power. Then, he meant that is what the goddess has to be.

As Simon grew up, he formed his personality differently from his father. He grew up as a mediator, and always avoided conflicts like his mother did. He didn't need any slaves who serve for him, weapons which hurt all creatures, and greed for power and freedom. He did not have angers, envies, conceits, and adherences, which all do not make peace.

The war, Simon's insight war suddenly started when his mother died.

One day, he became to be a leadership and ruled the civilization in a male dominance like his father used to do. He wanted to follow whatever his father did as if he was a successor. He was very skillful and cleaver to use the power in order to make the world perfect.

Simon woke up. He felt he was in deep asleep for a short time.

One day, he became very immature. He wanted other people to take a responsibility and make a decision for him. However, he always had a big wish that never work out, and somehow had charms that made people around this Simon want listening his expectations and wishes.

Simon woke up. He again felt he was in deep asleep for a short time.

One day, there was a contest that people would compete to make a canary sing. If win, the goddess of power, Simon's father would satisfy winner's one wish. Simon participated in this contest because he wanted his mother to revive, that was his only wish. However, this strong feeling toward his mother called other two in him; Simon who wanted to unit his civilization, and Simon who wanted all the foods, money, and people for him to happily live the rest of his life.

"Canary, if you don't sing, I will wait till you sing", Simon said.

"Canary, if you don't sing, I will make you sing with my power", another Simon said.

"Canary, if you don't sing, I will kill you", another Simon said.

Eventually, none of Simon and other participants could make the canary sing for them. However, Simon's father noticed what was occurring in Simon's mind and who other two were. Simon with the power was a first child between Simon's father and mother, named Alex. Simon who did everything at the discretion of him was a third born between his father and mother, named Samuel. When those three were still infancy, their mother killed Alex and Samuel from the fear of their developments. She knew the outcome of their growth was not the world in a peace. However, nobody knew that Simon saw the terrible murder by his mother, and it indeed made an unconscious trauma insight him.

After realization his multiple personality, Simon tried to deal with other two inside him. While one was conscious, other two were unconscious. So, Simon decided to write a letter to each of them and asked what they want and feel. By exchanging letters, they found the most significant creation of the self and leaned to construe themselves as possessing multiple selves, to present themselves in terms of this construal, and to recognize on their personal biography so as to make it congruent with their understanding of what it meant to be a multiple. He could appear the best one to decide how he should react in a situation.

When his father died, Simon became an official goddess, the goddess of peace and at the same time, of power and liberty.


End file.
